


Рейс в Нью-Йорк

by jamie_lee



Category: From Paris with Love (2010)
Genre: Gen, M/M, POV Original Character, POV Third Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee





	Рейс в Нью-Йорк

У Энни Уайт двадцать лет безупречной работы бортпроводницы за плечами, любимый муж и двое взрослых сыновей, которым она не забывает привозить сувениры, просто потому, что ей это нравится. Тому двадцать, Фреду семнадцать, они знакомят ее со своими девушками и порой ворчат о сверхзаботливости своей родительницы, хотя и терпят ее. Энни бывает дома не так часто, чтобы можно было разбрасываться такими проявлениями любви.  
Это звучит глупо, но у нее действительно идеальная жизнь. И порой ей даже стыдно перед молодыми девочками, с которыми ей приходится работать - она не может поддержать разговор о том, что все мужчины ужасны, не может привести в пример свои злоключения, она неприлично счастливая для работы, где ее окружают женщины. Она даже не может поддержать тему о лишнем весе, потому что не находит в своей фигуре никаких изъянов.  
У Энни хорошая память на лица, и порой ей кажется, что все ее пассажиры - это ее знакомые, старые-старые знакомые, которые забывают о ней, переступая порог нового города.  
Сейчас она сопровождает рейсы Нью-Йорк-Париж, вежливо улыбаясь как хмурым американским бизнесменам, так и воздушным французским кокеткам. Некоторые пассажиры, запомнившие ее, сухо кивают, некоторые - здороваются и улыбаются, а некоторые просто проходят мимо. Энни привыкла ко всем, она - гостеприимная хозяйка дома, готовая в любом момент прийти на помощь гостям. Чай, кофе, свежая газета, дамы и господа, месье и мадмуазели, рады приветствовать вас на борту нашего самолета!  
Спросите у Энни, она знает, говорят ее напарницы. "Энни", - улыбаясь, здоровается пилот, Тони. Ему тридцать пять, пять месяцев назад у него родила жена, Эмили. Дочку назвали Рита.  
Энни действительно все это помнит, просто потому, что ей все это небезразлично.  
Этого парня, сидящего на месте 5А, она запоминает с первого взгляда - у него сухие воспаленные глаза, и ненастоящая улыбка, которая сползает в тот же момент, когда ему кажется, что никто не смотрит на него. Энни вежливо отворачивается, вспоминая, что людям в их горе нужно время и поддержка, а не наигранная жалость. Парень сидит один, растерянно стучит пальцами по подлокотнику и рассматривает хмурое небо в иллюминатор. Взгляд у него расфокусированный. Когда-то давно Питер, ее сосед, точно так же сидел на веранде своего дома и не обращал никакого внимания на окружающих, переживая так уход жены. Через две недели, когда она вернулась из Токио, Лен сказал, что тот застрелился.  
Парень цепляет на себя улыбку, как только она обращается к нему со стандартными вопросами. Чай, будьте любезны, идеально-вежливо говорит он. Черный, если вас не затруднит, поколебавшись, добавляет он, и Энни улыбается. У нас самый лучший чай в аэропорту, сэр. Самый лучший чай, потому что каждый второй четверг месяца, ночью, мы пробираемся в комнату к начальнику аэропорта и меняем его прекрасный дорогой чай на тот, что нам предлагают раздавать пассажирам. Думаю, говорит Энни, вам он понравится.  
Парень смотрит на нее изумленно, а потом уголки его губ медленно ползут вверх в самой настоящей улыбке.  
Энни довольно кивает и отправляет ему чашку горячего чая с милой Дженис, чье прелестное личико заставляет всех мужчин забыть о неприятностях. Парень вежливо кивает ей, но не более.  
Одеяло Энни приносит ему уже сама, и получает в ответ еще одну улыбку, а потом она поправляет ему подушку, когда он, наконец, засыпает. Лен наверняка покачал головой и сказал, что она видит в незнакомом парне Томми или Фреда.  
\- Спасибо за полет, миссис Уайт, - перед тем, как выйти из самолета, парень обращается прямо к ней. - Чай действительно чудесен.  
\- Все зовут меня Энни, - улыбается она в ответ.  
Из Нью-Йорка Энни звонит Лену и выспрашивает о том, что творится дома, слушает любимый голос и смеется, когда муж рассказывает о том, как Фред прикрывал отход своей новой девицы, Натали, через заднюю дверь.  
Через три дня она летит в Париж, а Дженис, удивленно приподнимая брови, передает ей небольшую деревянную шкатулку с чаем. "Лучший чай, не тратьте на пассажиров, выпейте сами" - гласит записка, и Энни смеется, игнорируя жадный взгляд Дженис. Для той, юной и красивой, все подарки значат лишь признания в любви, все мужчины - предполагаемые любовники, и это немного грустно, что ей еще только предстоит узнать так много нового.  
Через месяц она объявляет пассажирам рейса, следующего на Нью-Йорк, счастливого полета, когда в салон, запыхавшись и извиняясь, влетает последний пассажир, Джеймс Рис. Он шумно извиняется, путается в сумках и усаживается на свое место, а после, наконец, поднимает взгляд на Энни. И улыбается, узнав ее, а Энни кивает ему. Через минуту она начинает инструктаж, а через два часа, проверив всех пассажиров, останавливается рядом с Джеймсом.  
\- Вы очень заняты? - спрашивает он и убирает сумку с соседнего места. Снова один, парню просто везет на отсутствие соседей.  
\- Думаю, я могу позволить себе поговорить с хорошим молодым человеком, - оглядев салон, соглашается она и присаживается рядом.  
Взгляд у него уже не такой потерянный, но он все еще бледный и выглядит так, словно ест лишь раз в пару дней, когда вспоминает, что это вроде как необходимо.  
Они говорят на какие-то отвлеченные темы, а потом затрагивают телевидение. Стар трек, говорит Энни, я обожаю оригинальный сериал. Новый фильм получился так себе, добавляет она задумчиво, и Рис кивает. Да, соглашается он, даже Уэкс так считает. Ох, это мой напарник, зачем-то поясняет он и отводит глаза. А кто вам больше нравился в Стар треке, Кирк или Спок?  
\- Боунз, - отвечает Энни и чуть смущенно улыбается, признаваясь: - я обратила внимание на своего нынешнего мужа потому, что его тоже звали Лен. А потом, конечно, просто влюбилась в него.  
Джеймс - уже Джим - слушает внимательно, не перебивает, а потом ее зовут к себе другие пассажиры, и Энни, извинившись, уходит.  
Джим, пропустив вперед остальных, прощается с ней, и Энни тихо усмехается перешептыванию за спиной.  
"Ленни, - звонит она мужу в тот же вечер, рассматривая их совместный снимок. - Я говорила, как люблю тебя?"  
На этот раз Рис возвращается в Париж на ее рейсе. Он стучит пальцами по колену, перебирает какие-то бумаги и роняет стаканчик с чаем себе на колени. Пассажирам нельзя проходить за ширму, но Энни качает головой и заставляет Джима переодеть брюки, как заставила бы своего сына, не позволяя ему отправиться для этого в тесный туалет. После она сушит его штаны, а он рассказывает что-то легкое, и спрашивает, как она поняла, что влюбилась в мужа.  
Дай подумать, говорит Энни, дай подумать. Наверное, в тот момент, когда он защитил меня от своры бродячих собак? Нет, Джим, я не права. В тот момент, когда я сказала, что не стоило этого делать, а он ответил, черт возьми, Энни, я сам решу, когда буду тебя защищать.  
Джим кивает и благодарит ее за заботу, и когда садится на место, вновь становится молчаливым и непробиваемым человеком, словно лишь позволяет себе быть настоящим ненадолго.  
Энни задерживается в Нью-Йорке, чтобы заглянуть в гости к сестре, и, шагая по улицам, замечает Джима, стоящего рядом с огромным бритым мужчиной. Тот, несмотря на расслабленность, выглядит очень опасно, и что-то говорит Джиму, даже не глядя на него, и тот взрывается. Для нормального человека он реагирует почти спокойно, но для себя... Он закатывает глаза, он что-то говорит на почти повышенных тонах, он размахивает руками, и мужчина рядом с ним довольно ухмыляется. Рис выглядит настолько живым, что напоминает другого человека.  
В следующий раз он летит в Париж, слушает музыку и хмурится, словно подбирает какие-то важные слова. Люди зовут и зовут ее, а Энни никак не может выкроить время для того, чтобы спросить, все ли в порядке. Туристический сезон открыт слишком рано в этом году.  
Энни летит в Нью-Йорк в последний раз перед большим чудесным отпуском, который проведет с семьей и любимым мужчиной. Лен обещал, что устроит ей второй медовый месяц.  
Энни летит, как пассажир, и девушка рядом с ней согласно кивает, когда Джим просит разрешения обменяться с ней местами. Он улыбается Энни в ответ, немного неловко, немного задумчиво, и та треплет его по волосам.  
Все будет хорошо, обещает она, все будет хорошо, Джимми.  
Кажется, я все испортил, говорит он тихо и обыденно, а она отрицательно мотает головой. Все будет хорошо.  
В аэропорту Риса встречает все тот же мужчина, и Энни прячет улыбку при виде ошарашенной радости Джима, которая почти сразу же меняется на возмущение, когда его хлопают по пояснице так низко, что это едва ли можно назвать приличным.  
Джим быстро осматривается по сторонам, и, замечая ее взгляд, почти краснеет, и Энни улыбается ему, улыбается его спутнику, с интересом поглядывающего в ее сторону. Энни все еще улыбается, когда идет по длинному коридору на свой рейс. Ее ждет своя семья.  
Когда через месяц отдохнувшая Энни летит в Париж, одним из последних в салон заходит мужчина, предъявляя билет на место 5А.  
\- Рад встрече, миссис Уайт, - галантно представляется он, и Энни улыбается в ответ. - Много наслышан.  
\- Тогда, вероятно, вы знаете, что пассажиры зовут меня просто Энни.  
И Чарли Уэкс занимает свое место.


End file.
